149512-do-you-invert-your-mouse
Content ---- ---- ---- Inverted actually makes "more" real world sense, as most controls work on a fulcrum. Many other things as well, including controls on planes, or even if you were using a globe of the world. Pull down on the globe and your viewpoint goes "up". Even a piece of paper on a desk, if you pull it toward you...your viewpoint goes up (inverted axis). Come to think of it, even all the touch pads and tablets use an inverted scheme in that sense. Edited February 9, 2016 by THEStogie | |} ---- ---- That was a bad comparison on my part (I've been doing my taxes for the last few hours- my brain is jello). It would be better to say it makes sense because non inverted mimics how you see the natural world in regards to body movement. If you see the mouse as a hardware equivalent of your head, then it makes sense to move the mouse down to command the game camera (your "in game head") to look down. Or I could still be making no sense at all. Those taxes did me in, I need a nap! :lol: Edited February 9, 2016 by CunningLinguist | |} ---- ---- Even thinking of your head, you can consider it inverted. If you move your head forward, you are looking down...move your head back you look up. Left is still left, right is still right. This is inverted. | |} ---- Ah I see, I don't know why I struggled to mentally connect it that way. This article is very interesting: https://nicfoley.wordpress.com/2014/05/20/inverted-vs-non-inverted-y-axis-in-video-games/ To quote (part of) the article: Figure A shows the effect of choosing a non-inverted Y-Axis. Figure B shows the effect of inverting the Y-Axis. A non-inverted Y-Axis is effectively like positioning the joystick between the character’s eyes, inside their head. Pulling the stick down/backwards (towards the player holding the controller) tilts the character’s head down towards their chest, which focuses their vision downwards, and pushing the stick forwards (away from the player) tilts their head back and chin upwards, which focuses their vision upwards. Conversely, an inverted Y-Axis effectively positions the joystick on top of the character’s head. Pushing the stick forwards (away from the player) tilts the character’s head down towards their chest, which focuses their vision downwards, and pulling the stick backwards (towards the player) tilts their head back, which focuses their vision upwards. The effect of picking one of these settings over the other could be likened to the act of playing with dolls versus role playing. Those playing with an inverted Y-Axis are manipulating the head of the character on the screen as though they were holding a doll and tilting the doll’s head to allow their doll to see around a corner, for example. Those playing with a non-inverted Y-Axis are playing the game as if they themselves are the character, moving the character’s head on-screen as they would move their head if they were in that character’s position – pulling the stick down to focus their eyes/head downwards and pushing the stick up to focus upwards. Edited February 9, 2016 by CunningLinguist | |} ----